


I Get High with a Little Help from My Friends

by Annie_Ares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex, team machine - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: “我不知道你怎么还能坐得住，Harry，”面前语调甜蜜的女人开始脱自己的衣服，但那条领带还挂在脖子上，属于Professor Whistler的领带垂在她圆润的两胸之间，“难道你不想加入我们吗？”机器小队四只抱团取暖的黄色故事【就是4p，大家一起玩，还轮流玩李四还有参与了的the Machine和试图参与的Bear题目来自The Beatles的With a Little Help From My Friends
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Get High with a Little Help from My Friends

被Root从安全屋的电脑前拽到卧室的Harold看到面前的场景，都不得不承认两位前特工真的是不折不扣的行动派。虽然他也确实被心急地过来找他的高个子姑娘胸前松垮的衬衫领口露出的苍白皮肤和新鲜吻痕所吸引，但John和Sameen在这张宽大的床铺上交缠在一起的样子也足够让人失去语言能力。娇小的女特工把高大的男人按在床垫上接吻，虽然那看起来更像是啃咬，她的一边膝盖压制着对方的肩膀，手还卡着John的脖子，床单和枕头的凌乱程度也让人可以想象到他们对于体位的争夺有多激烈。Harold睁大了眼睛，清楚地看到底下的人享受地捧着Sameen的脸，另一只手抚着她的大腿，John身上衬衣的褶皱很可疑，好几个扣子都已经不在原本的位置，但现在实在不是一个心疼衬衣的好时机，因为Root已经帮他脱掉了西装外套，又拽掉他的领带套在了自己光裸的脖颈上。

“我不知道你怎么还能坐得住，Harry，”面前语调甜蜜的女人开始脱自己的衣服，但那条领带还挂在脖子上，属于Professor Whistler的领带垂在她圆润的两胸之间，“难道你不想加入我们吗？”Root责怪地眨巴着眼睛，他曾经在地铁站短暂一瞥过的身体这次让他看了个足够，光洁白皙的肌肤上也点缀着疤痕，他忍不住伸手摸摸看那些是不是跟John身上的一样触感。

“如果你想摸，那就脱了衣服上床来，”裸着身体的Root灵活地从他手下溜到了床上纠缠着的两人身边，又被Sameen拽着领带拉进怀里来接吻，这些吻就比之前的要温柔得多，还有一些落在她的脖颈和胸前，最后那对丰满的嘴唇含住了她挺立的乳尖，引出几声呻吟。

被冷落的前特工支起身子看看身旁的两位同事，又看看床前的老板，决定还是自己去争取他想要的东西。他爬向床边跪好，单刀直入地把手伸向对方的裤腰纽扣。“John，咱们可以慢慢来。”Harold抚着他的头发，那些看起来坚硬的发丝摸起来却出人意料的柔软，被叫到名字的人手上动作却没停，直到把那根半硬的阴茎握在手里才抬起头来看对方。

“我不想落后，” 他看起来像是要对手里的东西流口水了，“Harold，我想尝尝你。”没有人能拒绝他，他们中的任何一个都不能。John低下头去舔那根阴茎，在舌尖回味熟悉的味道，满意地感受着它在他手里越来越硬，他就能把它含进嘴里吮吸，他喜欢嘴唇被撑开包裹环绕着那根东西的感觉，他喜欢那炽热的柱体压在他舌头上的感觉，他也喜欢龟头深深地顶在他喉口让他产生的咽反射，所以他会含到最深，再在抽出得时候紧紧吸到自己脸颊都凹下去。

但是Harold会在这时候拽着他的头发把自己抽出来，因为他不想早早地缴械在这张诱人的嘴里，然后失去后面所有的乐趣，而且他也不想放弃欣赏John因为失去嘴里专属棒冰而泪汪汪眼睛的机会。

“Reese，你赶紧脱光撅起屁股，或许能让Harold早点继续操你，”衣服已经不见踪影的Sameen靠在枕头上欣赏着眼前的景象，Root的脑袋夹在她的两腿之间，她懒洋洋地抓着腿间蜜棕色的长发，另一只手揉着自己的乳房，“不然我就先享受了。”Sameen一边朝Harold使眼色，一边拎起下身趴着的Root揽进自己怀里，艳红诱人的阴部湿漉漉地展现在他们眼前，她们又开始接吻了，分享着她的味道。她怀里的小女朋友最受不了她撒娇，而她的老板则是没法拒绝她的任何要求。

“留着那件衬衣，Finch，”在床上Shaw才是那个发号施令的人，不然以他们其他人的节奏，他们走到散伙都睡不到一张床上。Harold听着她的话，只剩了一件敞着的衬衣来到她身边，而她却伸手把他推倒在床上，自己骑了上去。她扶着那根湿润坚硬的柱体坐下去，让它直接进入到最深，她丰满柔软的胸部随着动作晃动，Harold揉捏着她的乳房，满意地看着身上的女人仰着头漏出几声轻喘。

“看来只有我来照顾你了，Johnny boy,”拿起床头柜上的润滑剂，Root看向裸着身子跪在一边的John，被叫到名字的男人撑起身子爬向她，她摸摸他凌乱的头发又刮刮他的下巴，就像她爱抚Bear一样，他在她手下闭上眼睛享受起来，她在想或许以后他也可以拥有一个项圈。她顺着他的后背摸下去拍拍他的屁股，John就听话地跪好在她面前，她没有太多为别人扩张的经验，所以她决定寻求一些帮助。

“我需要一些指导。”他们都知道Root在问谁，她也很快得到了反馈，一边偏着脑袋听耳边的声音，一边把润滑油淋在John的臀缝，再抹好自己的手指，就着那些已经温暖的液体探进他的身体。他试图掩盖自己的颤抖，又像只猫一样闭上眼睛，把脸和闷哼都埋进了床单。

“我还是不问它是从哪里学来的这些东西了吧。”Harold看向身旁的两人，又被Sameen捏着脸颊转向她自己，即使带了愠怒，她那张强硬的脸庞也因为情动而变得柔软迷人“你的忠犬不会被Root玩坏的，Harold，”她把手伸向自己的阴蒂，却被身下的男人拉开换上自己的手，那双在键盘上如鱼得水的手把她带向一个高潮。

Root已经有三只手指塞进了John的后穴，他攥紧了床单也不愿意发出一点声音，她抓抓他后脑的头发叹了口气，却在这时突然收到了耳边的那些拼凑出来的声音：“再深入些，然后弯曲手指向下按。”她照做了，得到的是环绕手指突然收紧的穴口和John再也忍不住的呻吟，她甚至笑出了声，她的上帝确实无所不知。

“看看这些男孩们，”她用没被占用的手抬起Sameen的下巴亲她的嘴唇，又把湿漉漉的吻印在对方的脸颊和耳廓。她们耳鬓厮磨，身前的Harold也握住了John原本拽着床单的手，他的员工把脸转向他，露出湿漉漉的眼睛和红了的眼眶，可怜兮兮地对他说：“操我，Harold。”

“你的小宠物对你发情了，Harry，”Root总是看热闹不嫌事大的那个，她抽出自己的手指拍拍John的屁股，转向刚享受过一次的女友，“现在该轮到我了吧，甜心？”高潮之后的Sameen是最好说话的，她会愿意用绑带假阳具把John操射，也会答应Harold射在她胸前，或者主动躺下让Root坐在她脸上，把舌头探进湿润甜蜜的穴道，把对方舔到高潮，她扒着Root的大腿，紧到指尖都陷进柔软的皮肉，紧到明天会看到淤青。但Root不介意，她享受Sameen给她的一切，喜欢被留下印记，

John总是会在被插入的时候发出声音，刚被过度刺激的后穴再次被撑开，他的呻吟声或许有些太大，至少在急匆匆跑来的Bear听来是不太妙，在一只动物面前像只动物般被操让他感到前所未有的羞耻，他还从未如此直面过臣服于动物性的自己。

“Bear，Weggaan*…”他只能这样发号施令地让那只军犬离开这个场景，但它一步三回头，担忧地望向他的主人。

(*荷兰语：走开)

“John，如果你需要什么东西来堵住你的嘴，”身后的Harold抓着他后脑的头发把他按向身前Sameen的腿间，“试试她。”他只需要听话就好了，舔着女同事的下身，高潮后的爱液润湿了他的舌头，或许他可以在里面尝到Harold的味道。

“Harry，让我也亲亲你，”她的声音总是甜腻得像奶油蛋糕，就连她的轻吟也如同蜂蜜，仍在女友脸上享受着快感的Root不止享受着灵巧的舌头，还有两根在阴道里抽动的手指。她俯下身子靠近Harold，他们的手指握在一起，她如饥似渴地深深吻着他，却因为下身手指的深入而漏出一声呻吟，她松开Harold去抓腿上Sameen的手，突然的刺激让她闭紧了眼睛，仰着头叫出了声。

跪趴在床上的人承受着身后的顶弄，从逐渐蓄积的快感让他的下腹紧绷着想要越过顶点，John腾出一只手试图撸动自己的阴茎，但什么也逃不过他老板的眼睛。Harold拉开他的手又换上自己的，用着更加难熬的缓慢速度抚慰着那根坚硬的柱体，但身下的插入没停，他太熟悉身前的这具身体，即使是他受限制的腰部也能准确地刺激到穴道深处那处敏感的腺体。John把脸埋在Sameen柔软温暖的肚子上，前后两处磨人的快感让他像只受伤的小动物一样呜咽着。

“你可真残忍，Harold，”Sameen用手背抹着脸上的水迹，她喘着气的女朋友软塌塌地窝在她身边，又美滋滋地把脸埋进她的脖颈。Harold瞥她一眼，加快了手上的动作，John的声音也高了起来，她看着眼前的景象，伸手去摸John的脑袋，他像只小猫一样蹭着她，她却收紧手指揪住了他柔软的发根。他就是这时候射出来的，浑身抖得快要跪不住，只能扶住Sameen的大腿撑住身子。

被不自主收缩的后穴吸住的Harold也快要到达高潮，他扣着John塌下去的腰再深入几次，顶着射在了最里面，他退出来之后喘着气倒在一旁，John撑起身子，无视穴口流出液体的异样感，转过脑袋去亲他的嘴唇。

“啊，Johnny你害得我们又要换床单了！”Root在Sameen怀里推推他，被点名的人抬起头看看她并无责怪之意的笑脸，呛她说：“我可以换床单，你下次最好记得关门，我不想Bear再参与咱们的这种集体活动了。”

可耳朵尖的军犬听到自己名字又跑进了敞着门的卧室，剩下的就只是另外三人的笑声了。


End file.
